The present invention relates generally to endgates for vehicles and, more particularly, to a self-camming torque rod assembly for an endgate of a vehicle.
It is known to provide vehicles such as a sport utility vehicle with a closure such as an endgate attached to a longitudinal end of the vehicle. The endgate is typically hinged to vehicle structure such as the vehicle body of the vehicle with at least one hinge to allow pivotal movement of the endgate. The endgate typically includes a latching mechanism to secure the endgate to the vehicle body when closed.
The endgate can rotate up and down about a horizontal axis, referred to as a xe2x80x9cdrop modexe2x80x9d. During the drop mode, a torque rod counter-balances the weight of the endgate to reduce the amount of effort that the user must use to lower or raise the endgate. Typically, the torque rod is straight and a roller attached to the vehicle body interfaces with the torque rod. As a result, the torque rod may be loaded when the endgate is in the closed position. In addition, the straight torque rod requires increasing lift from an operator to raise the endgate, which is undesired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new torque rod for an endgate of a vehicle. It is also desirable to eliminate a straight torque rod for an endgate of a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a torque rod for an endgate of a vehicle which reduces operator lift effort on the endgate. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a torque rod assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new torque rod assembly for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a torque rod assembly for a vehicle that eliminates a straight torque rod and reduces lift effort for an endgate of the vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a self-camming torque rod assembly for an endgate of a vehicle. The self-camming torque rod assembly includes a dual-pivot hinge assembly connected to the endgate and the vehicle body of the vehicle and having a dual pivot to allow the endgate to pivot to a first open position and a second open position and to a closed position relative to the vehicle body. The self-camming torque rod assembly also includes a roller rotatably connected to the dual-pivot hinge assembly. The self-camming torque rod assembly further includes a self-camming torque rod to interface with the roller having a first portion for connection to the endgate and a second portion extending from the first portion and spaced from the roller when the endgate is in the closed position and cooperating with the roller when the endgate is moved between the closed position and the first open position and the second open position to counterbalance a weight of the endgate.
One advantage of the present invention is that a self-camming torque rod assembly is provided for an endgate of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the self-camming torque rod assembly incorporates a self-camming torque rod to eliminate a straight torque rod. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the self-camming torque rod assembly reduces operator lift effort of the endgate. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the self-camming torque rod assembly cooperates with a dual-pivot hinge assembly and is manufacturable with current spring steel and processes. A further advantage of the present invention is that the self-camming torque rod assembly allows operator maximum lift effort to occur at a more advantageous endgate drop angle. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the self-camming torque rod assembly prevents a body-mounted roller from contacting the torque rod when the endgate is in the closed position and does not create a load on the torque rod.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.